Voando com os Canhões
by Prongs-forever
Summary: Ronald Weasley vê o seu sonho finalmente concretizado, as suas ambições são muitas mas o ambiente é abalado por uma entrada misteriosa, uma vida completamente diferente. Será este o ano dos Chudley Cannons?
1. Voando com os Canhões

**"Voando com os canhões"**

**I**

- Pai! Mãe! Consegui, entrei! Consegui!

A família Weasley estava sentada a mesa, à hora do almoço os atrasos não eram permitidos.

- Ronald Weasley, já para a mesa, estás atrasado, já devíamos estar a almoçar há mais de meia hora. – Dizia a velha e sábia Molly Weasley, mãe de Ron.

- Mas mãe…

- Nem mas nem meios mas. Para a mesa já imediatamente.

Os Weasleys estavam sentados à mesa. Arthur, Molly, Ginny, os gémeos Fred e George e Dobby, o primeiro e genuíno elfo doméstico a trabalhar por conta própria numa casa de feiticeiros. Ao Dobby, como a todos os outros humanos, havia sido dado o direito de partilhar a refeição à mesa com os seus amos, fazendo-o de uma maneira dignificante e não intervindo nunca para falar.

Ron tomou o seu lugar ao lado de Ginny e começou a comer cabisbaixo. Tinha entrado por aquela porta tão eufórico por contar a família que o sonho da sua vida se tinha concretizado e eles só se preocupavam em comer e nas horas de atraso.

- De que tanto nos querias falar? – Perguntou o pai de Ron enquanto comia. Molly fez-lhe um sinal para não dar importância mas ele ignorou. Ron animou-se um bocado, o seu pai prosseguiu. – Diz-nos rapaz, estavas tão eufórico.

- Sabes pai é que a equipa de quidditch…

- Quidditch! Sempre quidditch. Ronald já te disseram para desistires dessa ideia nunca vais entrar numa equipa.

- Molly, deixa o rapaz acabar. Continua Ronald. – A cabeça de Ron estava a inchar. Os irmãos olhavam-no incrédulos, adivinhando o que vinha a seguir. Ginny parecia olha-lo desconfiada, esperando que nada de bom saísse dali. Ron procurou abster-se de tudo aquilo e prosseguiu.

- Finalmente consegui entrar, sou o novo keeper dos Chudley Cannons! – A voz dele ficou de novo histérica e eufórica. Ao início ninguém reagiu, fitando-o com um tom de descrença, mas ao verem toda a euforia na cara dele aperceberam-se que não era uma brincadeira. – Mas é só como suplente, caso o keeper titular se… -

Mas já ninguém o ouvia. Fred e George bombardeavam-no com perguntas sobre as necessidades da equipa para dois beaters. Ginny olhava Ron como uma espécie de exemplo, como se ele fosse o modelo de pessoa que ela ambicionava ser. A mãe dele desaparecera na cozinha a fazer um bolo rápido para festejar e o seu pai estava a gabar o seu próprio filho, falando para Dobby, que ouvia muito interessado.

Ron tentou ignorar toda aquela agitação. Estava ansioso por começar a treinar. Tinha sido convocado para aparecer no estádio dos Chudley Cannons no dia seguinte logo de manhãzinha, mal podia esperar.

- Mas Ron diz-me uma coisa. – O som na sala cessou e toda a gente virou-se para ver Molly, que entrara com um bolo com duas velas em forma de C. – Essa equipa onde tu entraste não é a última do campeonato de quidditch? –

O mundo parecia cair-lhe aos pés. A maior verdade caíra-lhe sobre a cabeça. Há anos que os Chudley Cannons não ganhavam nada. Ginny perdeu imediatamente o tom de admiração. Os gémeos olhavam Ron sem resposta esperando que os seus nervos explodissem. Finalmente o seu pai teve as melhores palavras de conforto.

- Todos os bons jogadores têm de começar por algum lado. – Disse sorrindo.

- Obrigado pai. – Ron ficara bastante vermelho com o elogio do pai. Tinha sido a reacção que ele esperaria de toda a família, mas parecia que só o pai percebia como ele estava contente.

- Bem, parece-me que o Ronzinho conseguiu um lugarzinho num clubezinho. – Disse Fred gozando Ron.

- Sim, está tão grande o nosso bebé. – Continuou George.

- Vão engolir moscas, vocês os dois. – Respondeu Ron aos comentários.

- Quem vai engolir moscas és tu na tua Cleansweep Eleven. – Retaliou Fred.

- Pois, Ron, os verdadeiros jogadores de quidditch jogam com Flechas de Fogo. – Outra pesada realidade caiu na cabeça de Ron. Seria a sua vassoura suficientemente boa para poder jogar? Os seus pensamentos estavam sem dúvida a reflectir-se na sua cara pois a sua mãe falou bruscamente, sentando-se na mesa.

- Não te podemos dar outra vassoura Ronald, querido. – Ron levantou-se da mesa, ninguém o tentou parar nem fazê-lo voltar.

Subiu as escadas para o seu quarto e deitou-se na cama olhando o tecto, onde tinha imagens de antigos jogadores dos Chudley Cannons voando nas suas vassouras a grande velocidade. Esperou tantos anos para poder entrar na equipa e agora parecia que tudo o podia impedir de ser bem sucedido.

Os pais não lhe davam o apoio que ele esperava e os irmãos não ajudavam nada. Talvez Harry o apoiasse, faltava era saber onde estava ele, agora que era necessário! Numa batalha qualquer, longe do seu alcance, não seria uma grande ajuda. Ou então Hermione, mas a mesma pergunta surgiu-lhe, onde estava Hermione! Ao tempo que não via a amiga e ela não parecia preocupar-se muito com isso.

Perdeu-se a pensar noutras coisas, noutras pessoas e quase esqueceu o quidditch. Foi arrancado do seu pequeno mundo pela sua irmã Ginny que entrou no quarto.

- Ron, desculpa entrar sem bater. – Não perdeu muito tempo para ouvir a resposta e avançou. – Posso falar contigo?

- Se me vens gozar, esquece, já estou suficiente mal. – Respondeu irritado.

- Não, pelo contrário, eu… - A sua cara ficou um pouco vermelha mas não hesitou. - …queria pedir-te para me levares contigo amanhã para ver o treino se for possível. – Disse freneticamente, com medo que Ron a parasse.

- Então tu não achas que eu sou um falhado? – Perguntou desconfiado.

- Não, de maneira nenhuma. – Disse, olhando-o nos olhos, para mostrar que estava a ser sincera. – Até gostava de poder jogar contigo também. – Continuou num sorriso. O ânimo de Ron subiu um pouco.

- Claro que podes vir. Amanhã eu acordo-te de manhã. – Disse, piscando-lhe o olho.

- Que bom! Agora, se me permites, tenho algumas coisas para fazer.

Ginny saiu do quarto e deixou Ron a olhar para a porta que ela tinha fechado. Afinal, não era tão mau como ele pensava. Pegou na vassoura e saiu para ir treinar.

O dia estava bonito, o sol brilhava lá no alto. Não podia ser uma manhã mais perfeita para jogar quidditch. Mas alguém estava longe de jogar quidditch.

- Ron, Ron! Acorda Ronald! – Gritava Ginny ao ouvido do seu irmão, que estava a dormir como uma pedra. – Que irritante. _Aquacium!_ – Um pequeno jacto de água atingiu a cara de Ron e este acordou sobressaltado.

- Fechem as portas, está a chover! – Disse, levantando-se da cama e agarrando Ginny. Ela riu-se um pouco e tomou uma atitude séria outra vez.

- Ronald Weasley, estamos atrasados para a tua apresentação nos Cannons. – Disse abanando a cabeça.

- A minha apresentação! – Interrogou. – Ah! O treino nos… - de repente apercebeu-se do que tinha ouvido. – Estamos atra…atra…atrasados? – Perguntou perplexo.

- Sim e bastante já.

Um pequeno alvoroço instalou-se na casa. Ron corria atarefado de cima para baixo, calçando uma meia aqui, comendo uma torrada ali, não parando sequer para pensar. A única coisa que parecia ver a frente era que estava atrasado, porque repetiu as mesmas palavras durante o tempo em que Ginny o via a subir e descer escadas. Ao fim de mais de uma hora, com uma luva enfiada num pé, Ron parecia estar pronto para partir.

- Já tenho a vassoura e a carta que me mandaram, podemos ir.

- Ron. – Disse Ginny dando uma pequena gargalhada.

- Sim! Que se passa?

- Estás a pensar ir para o treino com uma luva enfiada num pé? E ainda por cima descalço? – Disse rindo-se mais uma vez. Mais uma subida ao quarto, mais tempo perdido. – Pronto, vamos embora. - Ron desmaterializou-se e a sua irmã fez o mesmo.

O Campo dos Chudley Cannons estava um tudo ou nada chamuscado. O sol que irradiava lá no alto parecia queimar aquele campo que padecia de tratamento. Ron indicou a Ginny o caminho para as bancadas feitas de madeira um pouco usadas e entrou nos balneários.

Ron não sabia se aquilo deveria ser as verdadeiras condições de um balneário. Alguns bancos partidos estavam amontoados num canto. A única janela pela qual entrava ar estava partida e qualquer pessoa podia entrar e sair quando quisesse mesmo que a porta estivesse trancada.

Aquele cenário não era bonito, mas não esperava melhores condições de uma equipa que não ganhava nada há mais de 100 anos. Espreitou para os banheiros e ficou um pouco espantado. As camisolas dos jogadores estavam espalhadas por todo o lado, como se alguém as tivesse lavado ali, algumas torneiras parecia ter sido arrancadas e estavam todas amontoadas num canto.

Os azulejos da parede, outrora talvez amarelos, estavam agora desbotados e gastos sem qualquer tipo de tratamento, alguns até espalhados pelo chão, rachados ou despedaçados. Talvez não houvesse um pior cenário. Um barulho chamou-lhe a atenção e tirou a cabeça do banheiro para olhar para a porta.

- Quem és tu? Que estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntou uma pequena rapariga que espreitava desconfiada.

- Ronald Weasley, prazer. – Disse dirigindo-se a moça e esticando-lhe a mão para ela apertar.

- És tu o novo keeper suplente? – Perguntou investigando a vassoura que Ron trazia na mão.

- Sim, sou eu. E tu és?

- Oh! Desculpa, que falta de educação a minha, Petra Vollins, beater. – Disse apertando a mão a Ron. Petra era uma rapariga pequenina com uns grandes olhos verdes e um cabelo ruivo bastante curto espetado com gel, tinha um ar bastante sério e, no entanto, fazia transparecer ser uma pessoa simpática.

- Mas diz-me Ronald, que fazes tu aqui? Este balneário já não está em uso há quase 50 anos.

- Por favor, trata-me por Ron, prefiro assim. Eu andava a procura do treinador e vi uma placa a dizer balneários, entrei aqui. – Disse ficando um pouco vermelho apercebendo-se da sua ignorância.

- Então tens a treinadora a tua frente. O que desejas? – Disse Petra sorrindo um pouco.

- Tu és..? Quer dizer, peço desculpa. Aqui tem os papéis, treinadora. – Disse tentando ser formal.

- Deixa-te dessas coisas, Petra está bom! Ora vejamos, vejo que tens uma Cleansweep Eleven. – Disse Petra enquanto estendia a mão para Ron lhe dar os papéis.

- Sim. Não é grande coisa, mas é tudo o que possuiu de valor.

- É perfeita. Melhor que as Cleansweep Six com que temos que treinar de vez em quando. – Disse pousando-lhe a mão sobre o ombro. – Não desanimes ainda, este ano estamos mais fortes. Segue-me, vou apresentar-te a restante equipa.

Ron seguiu a treinadora para fora do balneário em desuso e caminhou ao lado dela até a uma pequena divisão uns metros mais a frente, que estava um bocado escondida pela sombra das árvores. Entrou e deparou-se com 7 pessoas, que olhavam muito curiosas. O balneário era pequeno, no entanto, era acolhedor. As paredes laranjas, não estavam minimamente riscadas e os bancos de madeira estavam bem alinhados e em bom estado. As condições eram mínimas para um balneário.

- Pessoal, temos aqui o nosso novo keeper suplente. Por favor, dêem as boas vindas ao Ronald Weasley.

- Olá Ronald. – Entoaram todos num tom pouco entusiasta, como se fosse hábito verem chegar muita gente ao clube.

- Ora vamos passar às apresentações. Da esquerda para a direita. – Disse apontando com o dedo. - Paolo Rodrigues, beater. – Paolo acenou e disse qualquer coisa que Ron não percebeu. – Não ligues é espanhol, mas não é mau jogador, só um bocadinho aluado. – Atalhou para que ele ignorasse.

– Autumn MacGreavy, keeper. – Disse apontando uma rapariga de olhos cinzentos e morena, que se encontrava de pé em cima do banco. – Esta é a rapariga que tu podes vir a substituir caso necessário. Sugiro que façam uma amizade. – Disse piscando-lhe o olho.

- Eda e Cwen Burke, chasers. – Ron podia notar que as duas deviam estar relacionadas pelo nome, mas pouco nelas as identificava como irmãs ou primas ou o que fossem. Uma era alta, com um cabelo moreno bastante curtinho e uns olhos castanhos-escuros. A outra, por outro lado, era mais baixa um bocado, tinha o cabelo loiro comprido até ao fundo das costas preso por um gancho e os olhos pretos. Não parou para fazer comentários e Petra prosseguiu.

– Toh Fujisawa, seeker. – Se Petra não tivesse apontado o rapaz, Ron não o teria notado. Toh era um miúdo pequeno, demasiado pequeno na sua opinião. Tinha uns olhos azuis claríssimos e bicudos, um pequeno nariz e um cabelo comprido que lhe caía sobre os ombros. O tipo de estatura ideal para seeker. – Fear Hooch, beater suplente.

- Hooch? – Interrompeu Ron.

- Sim, creio que tiveste o prazer de conhecer a avó dele em Hogwarts. – Ron lembrou-se da mulher que arbitrava todos os jogos de quidditch na escola onde andara e, de imediato, pôde notar aqueles olhos amarelos característicos de Madame Hooch. Fear acenou-lhe e Petra prosseguiu.

- E, por último, a nossa mais recente contratação, Roger Davies, chaser. – Ron não o tinha notado antes. No canto, conversando com Fear, estava o antigo capitão dos Ravenclaw, que era do mesmo ano de Cho, ficou contente pois sabia que ele era um bom jogador.

- Não somos todos experientes nem somos os melhores. Mas vamos dar tudo por tudo, para agradar aos nossos fãs. – Disse numa voz firme. - "Disparem os canhões, os Chudley vão passar!". – Gritou. Toda a equipa respondeu com sons de tiros de canhão e Ron sorriu, estava na sua nova casa.


	2. Uma estrela em campo

**Uma estrela em campo**

**II**

- Ron, quando estiveres pronto vem ter connosco. – Disse Cwen, que olhava para ele com interesse.

- Sim. E vê se te despachas. – Continuou Petra. – Nós vamos começar o aquecimento. – Virou-lhe as costas para sair e falar com Eda. – A Ânia já chegou? – Perguntou fechando a porta atrás de si. Ron ficou sozinho no balneário, estava com uma camisola laranja com uma bala de canhão adornada na frente e dois "Cs" em amarelo nas costas. Estava finalmente onde sempre ambicionara estar. Vestiu a camisola e as calças pretas, que faziam parte do equipamento, e olhou-se ao espelho. Estava a admirar o seu novo visual quando o espelho lhe falou.

- Fica-te muito bem, meu rapaz. Keeper, suponho.

- Sim. – Respondeu tentando perceber de onde vinha a voz.

- Ok. Então, nome e número.

- Ronald Weasley, 12. – Disse quase sem pensar. De imediato, o número 12 surgiu-lhe nas calças e nas costas da camisola adornado juntamente com as letras. O nome "R. Weasley" brilhava a beira da gola num amarelo dourado.

- Podes ir meu rapaz. Dá o teu melhor lá fora.

Ron saiu do balneário com a sua vassoura na mão e alguns pensamentos passaram-lhe pela cabeça. Caminhou olhando a chão, tentando não encarar os colegas que via lá ao longe a voar. Como poderia ele substituir a actual keeper? Poderia ele ceder à pressão? Ainda não tinha respondido às perguntas, quando alguém se cruzou no seu caminho. Olhou para cima e deu de caras com uma rapariga que não conhecia.

- Quem és tu? – Perguntou a rapariga num sotaque que Ron sabia não ser inglês.

- Ronald Weasley. E tu, quem és?

- Ânia, chaser dos Braga Broomfleet. Prazer! Que fazes por aqui? – Ânia era uma rapariga aparentemente normal. Baixa, ou pelo menos bastante mais baixa do que Ron, cabelo comprido um pouco ondulado e castanho. Os seus olhos, também castanhos, brilhavam, olhando-o por entre um sorriso.

- Então, não és inglesa?

- Não, sou portuguesa. O meu clube emprestou-me aos Chudley Cannons. Acho que foi tipo um contrato amigável.

- Ainda bem. Ainda não estás equipada? – Ron, finalmente, notou na roupa que ela trazia, não era, sem dúvida, o equipamento dos CC. Trazia uma mini-saia preta com dois pequenos "Bs" a branco e um top vermelho com dois "Bs" grandes nas costas, também a branco. O cabelo que ondulava pelo pescoço, perdendo-se de vista sobre os ombros, era seguro por uma fita de cor preta. Era, sem dúvida, muito bonita. A sua observação foi notada.

- Passa-se alguma coisa? – Perguntou Ânia intrigada, vendo o olhar de Ron um pouco esgazeado e mostrando-lhe um sorriso.

- Não, não. – Respondeu atarefado. - Isso é uma Nimbus 2001? – Perguntou desviando o assunto e dando uma pequena nota de admiração, olhando a vassoura que ela trazia na mão.

- Sim! Recebi-a como prenda nos meus anos. – Disse olhando a vassoura com orgulho. – Tens uma Cleansweep Eleven! Ouvi dizer que são bastante estáveis.

- Sim, por acaso é! – Disse animando-se um pouco por ela não ter feito nenhum tipo de comentário mais agressivo. – Depois, se quiseres, deixo-te experimentar, não voa tão rápido como a tua mas…

- Adorava! – Respondeu ela sem esperar pelo fim da oferta. – Agora, se me permites, vou-me equipar. Este não é propriamente o equipamento que vou usar daqui para a frente. – Disse dirigindo-se ao balneário.

- Queres que espere por ti? – Perguntou Ron ficando um pouco vermelho de embaraço. Ânia acenou-lhe que não e ele seguiu para o campo. Estava completamente perdido a pensar nela quando ouviu Petra berrar-lhe aos ouvidos.

- Novato! Onde estiveste?

- Eu, eu... – Disse acordando do transe. – Eu estava ali com a Ânia, ela apareceu e estavamos a conversar. – Disse embaraçado. Petra desatou a rir. Aquilo não fazia sentido, pensou Ron. Petra pegou na varinha e apontou para a garganta.

- Sonorus! – A sua voz foi magicamente ampliada. – Pessoal. – Disse dirigindo-se aos colegas que pararam no ar para a olharem. – Imaginem quem é que também já está babado. – Petra parou o feitiço, subiu para a vassoura de novo, uma Cleansweep Nine, e mandou Ron segui-la, continuando a rir.

Ele não percebia porque é que todos os elementos femininos da equipa se riam agora as gargalhadas. Babado? Ele? Por quem? Notou a cara de embaraço dos rapazes, que se afastaram um pouco do resto do grupo, cada um na sua direcção. Ignorando aquela reacção para seu próprio bem, subiu para a vassoura e descolou. O ar fresco da manhã entrou-lhe nos pulmões e sentiu-se leve. Era aquela a verdadeira sensação de jogar quidditch. Olhou para as bancadas e encontrou Ginny sentada, que lhe acenou energeticamente. Ganhou mais confiança, a irmã estava a vê-lo, nada podia correr mal.

- Não ligues ao que a Petra disse. Acho que é tudo ciúmes. – Disse Fear que parára ao lado de Ron na formação.

- Mas de que estão todos vocês a falar? – Perguntou intrigado.

- Da Ânia. – Disse sem mais palavras.

Ron começara finalmente a perceber. Agora que pensava nisso, realmente devia ter feito figura de parvo na desculpa que dera, mas não era nada do que eles estavam a pensar, ele não estava interessado nela.

- Olha, lá vem ela. – Disse Toh no seu sotaque japonês apontando uma figura que entrava no campo. – Ron olhou para baixo e deu de caras com uma imagem deslumbrante. Sobre o relvado queimado pelo sol caminhava uma deusa. O equipamento dos Chudley Cannons brilhava em cada contorno do seu corpo, parecendo melhor nela do que em qualquer outro membro da equipa. À medida que ela subia na vassoura, Ron notou que escolhera o número 18. Naquela altura, aquele número pareceu-lhe a melhor escolha. Aliás, tudo o que ela escolhesse seria uma boa escolha para ele. Abanou a cabeça tentando esquecer o que vira, aquilo só podia ser alguma espécie de truque. Olhou os outros rapazes que ainda a fitavam, perante a cara de desprezo de Petra, que se encontrava de frente para eles.

- Olá. Desculpem o atraso. – Disse Ânia chegando finalmente e acenando aos colegas.

- Olá. – Responderam todos os rapazes acenando também e sorrindo. Estavam completamente malucos, pensou Ron. Olhou para ela e pôde jurar por momentos que ela lhe tinha piscado o olho. Mas ela já estava alinhada com toda a gente. Ficou a admirar um bocado os dois "Cs" bordados juntamente com o número 18, estava a deixar-se levar novamente.

- Sei o que estás a pensar, meu! – Disse Fear, que o olhava de novo.

- Ya. Nenhum de nós teve hipótese. – Disse Toh.

- Joven, olvídese de ella. – Disse Paolo. Ron não percebeu nada.

- Acho que ele está a dizer para esqueceres. – Interveio Roger. – É muito para nós amigo.

- Mas vocês estão todos doidos? Que se passa com vocês? – Disse Ron acordando de novo. – Acordem. Parecem malucos. Eu não quero nada com ela. Ponto final. – Finalizou chateado, aquela conversa estava a chegar-lhe aos nervos.

Petra começou o discurso sobre a nova época e eles calaram-se.

- Uma nova epóca está prestes a começar. Eu sei que pode ser um pouco frustrante para vocês jogar neste clube. Os Cannons atravessam tempos difíceis. Mas eu acredito que, com aqueles que aqui estão, este ano será diferente. Chegaremos mais longe e vamos todos lutar para que o destino da nossa equipa mude.

- Ela deu-nos este discurso o ano passado. – Disse Toh.

- Ya, fomos literalmente fuzilados em quase todos os jogos. – Continuou Fear. Todos aplaudiram tentando mostrar algum entusiasmo. Petra prosseguiu.

- Temos o prazer de ter entre nós, finalmente, e depois de dois longos anos de espera, a jogadora do Braga Broomfleet que nos foi prometida. – Disse apontando Ânia com um pouco de desgosto. – Ouvimos dizer grandes feitos desta jogadora, esperemos que nos traga imensas alegrias e muitos golos. – Ânia corou um pouco, mas virou-se para os colegas para fazer uma vénia e voltou a formatura. – Temos também entre nós dois antigos alunos de Hogwarts, que se juntaram as nossas fileiras e foram recomendados pelos líderes das suas casas. Uma salva de palmas para Ron Weasley e Roger Davies. – Disse batendo palmas euforicamente. O resto da equipa seguiu e Ron sentiu-se a ser invadido por um calor enorme que insistia em não esfriar. Os aplausos cessaram finalmente e Petra continuou.

- Espero que estes novatos nos tragam novas ideias e novos conhecimentos, pois a esperança que depositamos em vocês é muito grande. Todos nós queremos que a equipa funcione como um grupo e quem tentar ser individualista, quer fora ou dentro do campo, será castigado. Somos uma equipa e jogamos como tal. Do mesmo modo, espero que não hajam conflitos de segunda ordem, que não têm nada a ver com quidditch. – Disse rolando os olhos em direcção aos rapazes e depois fitando Ânia. – Deixem os vossos gostos fora do jogo.

Ron estava a ver aquele discurso durar imenso. Parecia o tipo de discurso de que Harry se queixava que Oliver Wood, o antigo keeper de gryffindor, que jogara antes dele na equipa, fazia e estava, sem dúvida, a deixá-lo sonolento. O discurso prosseguiu, pelo que pareceu ser mais de uma hora, o ceú já parecia minimamente interessante e a sua vassoura já não saía do sítio há uma data de tempo, era a mesma coisa que estar no chão. Arriscou olhar para Ânia, tentando que ninguém notasse, e admirou-se com a atenção dela, parecia dar imensa importância ao quidditch e a tudo o que o envolvia. Pensara, lá no fundo, que ela seria mais uma rapariga bonita e sem grandes paciências para quidditch, tal como as duas outras chasers, Eda e Cwen, que já bocejavam. Mas Ânia não, encontrava-se ali, parada no ar, sem dar marcas de cansaço, olhando Petra muito fixamente e abanando a cabeça em confirmação sempre que ela dizia algo importante. Olhou de novo para Petra e ela estava no que parecia uma corrida para o fim do fôlego.

- E pronto, era isto que vos queria dizer. A mensagem está passada. Como já disse, espero o melhor de vocês. "Disparem os canhões, os Chudleys vão passar" – Todos assobiaram bem alto. – Vamos jogar quidditch.

- Alguma acção, finalmente. - Pensou Ron. Toda a gente começou a formar uma roda para começar um aquecimento, pois estavam parados há muito tempo.

- Este exercício é básico, quero que passem esta quaffle entre vocês. Quero movimentações e passes para desmarcação. Nada de lesmas. Vamos começar com velocidade de voo lenta. Fase um, tudo a andar em círculo. Eu começo. – Petra passou a quaffle a Cwen, que passa a Ânia, que a passou para Toh, que, por sua vez, passou a Ron. Pela primeira vez, pegou na quaffle, imediatamente, atirou-a para Fear e ficou contente por ter feito um bom passe. Passados uns bons minutos, Petra mandou-os parar.

- Agora vamos passar à velocidade de voo número 3, ou seja, a mais rápida de todas. Quero toda a gente espalhada pelo campo. Ron, tu ficas com os postes do lado direito, Autumn, lado esquerdo, não quero ver golos. Agora voem à vossa velocidade máxima e passem a bola o mais rápido que puderem. Quando estiverem a 100 metros da baliza, rematam. Vamos treinar os remates à distância, talvez venham a fazer jeito no futuro. – De imediato, o jogo recomeçou. Ron estava, finalmente, a competir contra Autumn, tinha de mostrar que era melhor que ela. Paolo recebeu a quaffle, passou-a para Roger, que a passou para Ânia, ela ia rematar. Preparou-se para adivinhar o lado, fixou a quaffle e…

- Mas o que é isto? – Ron nem teve tempo de se mexer, a quaffle já entrara no aro esquerdo e ele ficou perplexo. Ânia introduzira a bola sem ele ter qualquer reacção.

- Muito bom, Ânia. – Disse Petra, sorrindo para ela. – Que estás a fazer Ron? Mexe-te. - Começou a ficar nervoso, estava tudo a correr mal. Não se podia deixar ir abaixo logo no primeiro treino.

- Ainda só estou a aquecer. – Disse Ânia enquanto passava por Roger. – Vamos jogar quidditch. – Terminou num sussurro imitando Petra, numa vozinha irritante. A quaffle foi de novo lançada, desta vez, dirigia-se para Autumn. Ron aproximou-se para ver como ela reagia. Roger passou para Petra, depois para Paolo, para Cwen e rematou. A quaffle foi atirada para o aro direito e Autumn defendeu com a cauda da vassoura, mostrando bons reflexos. Ron desanimou, o que mais podia correr mal naquele dia?


End file.
